Emo or Goth?
by PurpleNBlue
Summary: NO WINGS! OR ANY SUPER POWERS! Max gets a dare that is funny and weird, bet you guys can guess what it is Rated T   for...swearing and...well you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again, ppl! I'm back! Haha jk, I'm only putting stuff right now is because I'm going away for the whole month of july! SO yeah, soorryyy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't want to get sued! Even thought I don't know whose gonna sue me…hmmm…either way, I don't own MR only JP does. Hahaha ")**

**Enjoy**

…**.**

"Max, truth or dare?" Nudge asked me. I looked at her; she has the weirdest dares in the world and the scariest too.

"Dare." I said, hesitantly.

How did I end up with the head cheerleader at lunch time? And surround with bratty spoiled people? Tell me! And if you can't then I can. Only word. Ella.

She pulled me her before I went to sit by my friends J.J., Tess, Iggy, and Gazzy. I yelled at them to help me but they thought it was funny to watch me struggle under Ella, Dylan, and Sam team work. And now I'm stuck at the popular table. Sam was holding down my shoulder and Dylan the other. They weren't strong but who wouldn't want two hot football players sitting by you?

But then they have girlfriends. Sam had Lissa, and Dylan had Bridgid. I looked at Angel for help, but she was too busy ignoring me. She's not a bitch if that's what you're thinking. She's actually pretty sweet and nice. She's ignoring me because I made her do a dare that she didn't like.

I looked at Ella and was sitting there enjoying her salad and cookies and Dr. Pepper. Damn her. Then I looked back at Nudge. She was deep in thought.

Maybe I can make a break for it. One. Two. Th-

Right when I was about to run, Nudge snaps out of her thought. I'm doomed.

"Got it!" Then she leaned over the table and I leaned too. Sam and Dylan both tightened their grip but then saw that I was just leaning over to Ella, then allowed me to. Damn, I hate this.

I looked Nudge in the eye and there was an evil look in them. Damn.

She whispered something in my ear and I shook my head, the horror of that dare.

"You got to do it. Or else I'll tell the whole school you're not a virgin." She threatened.

"You do that, And I'll tell them you are." I threatened back. Her eyes widen.

"I'll tell Jeb."

"Go head. He doesn't care." I said, with a fake yawn. We were still leaned over the table and I swear Dylan is checking out my ass.

"I'll tell Iggy." My over protective twin brother.

"And I'll tell him about your little crush."

"Fine I'll do the dare for you and say Max wanted to know." She said.

"Go head. He won't believe you."

"Fine then, chicken." What did she call me? I glared at her, but she was so use to them they barely did anything. Then she glared back. "Chicken. Chicken. The great Maximum Ride is a chicken. The girl who took down Nick."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine, I'll do your dumb dare. But I get to give you one when I get back."

She nodded, and shook my hand, then did a pinky swear. What? I need made it a promise. At least I didn't make her cross her heart this time. I need my sweet revenge.

I got up, brushing Sam and Dylan's hands off my shoulder. They both were too busy making out (not with each other hahah) to notice me leave.

I walked over to the huge tree in the courtyard where a certain dude was sitting under. If you thinks it's Iggy, then you're wrong. Or Chuck Norris, I don't even know why you would think that he would be there. You weird people.

Nope, it was Nick aka Fang. The guy I took down when I got in a fight with him. Don't ask why, it's a long story. I sat down by him.

"Hey." I said.

"Yo." He said, looking at me for a second.

"I got to ask you a question." I said, closing my eyes.

"Shoot."

"Are you emo or goth?"

…

**And that was the awesome one shot I thought of when my cousin came over and asked if I was goth or emo… yeah I wear black and the only thing colorful on my is my dog-tag, my blue braclet and some of my hair that I colored blue and purple. And my glasses. **

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a few ppl wanting to have me make this a two-shot ") So here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR some dude named James does. (For some reason that reminds me of that one vampire dude in Twilight hahaha) And I don't own Remedy by Seether, I believe Seether owns that…**

**Enjoy!**

…

(Max POV)

I waited for Fang's reply. My eyes were still closed and I started humming _Remedy by Seether. _That song just popped up in my head and would leave me alone.

I opened on of my eyes and looked over at Fang. He was all emotionless like usual. And he was staring out into place. Odd.

"Fine, don't answer." I said, getting up. My dare was only to ask anyway. She didn't say that I had to get an answer. Don't you just love loop holes? Ain't they fun.

"What you think?" he asked, right when I was about to leave. I wonder if I could make a dash to Tess and those guys instead of the popular table.

"well, you can't be emo, because you don't show emotions. Unless you're a closet emo." I got a chuckle from that. That made my heart stop for a second. What? "Goth, maybe. But not as hardcore as those guys." I said, pointing towards a group of people wear baggy black pants with metal chains and huge gauges in their ears. There were also lip pierces, tongue, and nose. "But I guess you could use a gauge."

"I see, so I'm not emo, but a possible closet one. And slightly goth but not hardcore unless I get a gauge?" He asked, amusement in his black eyes.

"Pretty much." I said. "Now I'm done here. See ya later, Fangles!" I said, calling over my shoulder. I saw Fang wave his hand good bye, then laid back down.

I was about to go to Tess and those guys but then I remembered my sweet, sweet revenge.

I continued on to Tess and whispered something on her ear. At first, she refused to agree. Then I told her that I'll do one of her dares. If you think that Nudge's was weird. You haven't meet Tess's sick sick mind. Her eyes light up and she agreed.

I smiled then walked over to Nudge with that smile on my lips.

"Done, I did it." I said. Nudge smirked then it flattened when she saw my evil smile. "We had a deal, remember."

"N-N-No." She stumbled over her answer.

"Come on Nudge. You pinky swore. And since I pity you, I'll give you a choice." She nodded. "Okay, you have to either…hmmm…" I said, acting like I was thinking.

Nudge was practically twitching, and looked like she was about to bolt.

"Hmmmm….got it….you have to," I said, taking my time. "Tell the whole school that you're a virgin, or kiss Iggy."

"What about Tess? She's Iggy's girlfriend." Nudge said, looking for a way out.

"She agreed to let you kiss him." I said.

"Fine." She got up.

I got up too and followed her to Iggy.

(Nudge's POV)

Freaking Max. But then I guess we did have a deal. Dang.

I walked over to where Iggy, Tess, Gaz, and J.J. Max was behind me, probably snickering.

"Hey Tess." I said.

"Hey Nudge." Tess said, with a sly smile. She knows. Of course, max said that she agreed. "What are up to?"

"Nothing, mind if I chill here for a while?" I asked.

"Sure." Tess moved over so I sat between her and Iggy now. Max sat by J.J. and kept looking at me. "I'm gonna get a soda, anybody want anything?" Iggy shook his head, and so did i. Gaz went with her to get another burger, I guess.

"Sup, Iggy." I said, nervous.

"Hey, Nudge. What ya up to?"

"Not much just chilling." I said, leaning against the tree. I manged to miss it and fall on Iggy's lap. How did that happen? "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said, slightly blushing. Wait? He's blushing? OMG?

I got up and dusted off the dirt on my clothes. My poor pink skirt and shirt. I sighed and sat back down.

"Iggy?" I asked. Hw turned towards me and I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Kay, see ya."

My heart was racing as I walked away.

…

**Man, I made Nudge seem all somehow… oh well**

**And I think that I might have to add at least 2 more chapters  
>~one for Tess's dare for Max<br>~one for the Fang/Max fight  
>Tell me if you think that's a good idea ")<strong>

**And yeah, I know it sucks :P oh well :)**

**R&R**


	3. Somewhat Important AN

Sorry dudes , I'm completely drawling a blank...

My friend who helps me come up with dares is out of town for Fourth of July…(HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY-kind of early but oh well)

So, if you have an ideas, please help me! I did have an idea, but I doubt you guys would like it…and then I might update by next Friday if I get an idea…and if I have time to write and all :)

Kay, just wanted to say that before people start thinking I'm dead or something like that.

P.S. THX FOR ALL DA REVIEWS! ")


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Chickadees! –enter smile here!-**

**So I came up with an idea (actually an old memory from when I use to live at Flag, AZ-they use to have the best firework show ever!) (Well, besides last year, when I went to Tucson.)**

**So yeah, and I'll write it after the firework show here in my town. Yeah, we have a firework show here in AZ even though it's a illegal. SHHHH! Don't TELL! And yes, it's the 3****rd****. We always have it the day before because everybody ends up either going to Page or Flag. And I think I just told everybody whose kind of stalkerish where I live. Crap. Oh well, now you know where to kil- I mean find me :)**

**So yeah, I'm listening my new favorite band, well second. MCR will forever be first! Yeah, so anyway I'm listening to Black Veil Brides! My favorite song is Perfect Weapon. Kind of emo(ish) but that is just how I am. ")**

**And then I wondering if anybody even reads theses, hmmm….i shall test this, is you read this A/N say purple monkeys in your reviews and tell me what you think about BVB and if you're like those douches on youtube and say that god hates gays then you better watch out. I mean really! Gawd, that was just messed up of that dude to say that. I was pissed. **

**So oh with the story! (I'll answer some reviews at the end of the story, mainly because I'll probably update on the 4****th**** and I'm just too lazy to go on fanfiction at the moment…not too lazy for youtube, tho)**

**DISCLAIMER: I really hate this, I bet JP won't sue me…but just in case, I don't own Maximum Ride, the great and mighty James Patterson does. (P.S. – Have you seen that commercial for his books, I was laughing cause it was…just watch it)**

****cuz I'm too cool for that line thingy****and cause I can't make it****

Max POV

I stared at Iggy for a moment. He was all blushy and it was just too darn cute. Nudge was probably all freaking out, though. She did have a crush on him since 7th grade. I should probably go after her. But then I didn't want to go back to that table. But then again, I didn't want to be here when Tess gets back either. I fear for my pride and life, about her dare. I can still remember her last dare.

****On To The Flashback!...Look Up To The Upper Right and look over there all distant like in the movies****

"What do you want, Tess?" I asked her, since she started looking at me every few second while I ate my somewhat decent food. I really should start to bring my own lunch from now on. We have mystery meat everyday. I', beginning to think that school stole the mystery meat factory and is testing the outcomes from the product on us poor kids. Oh well.

"Well, Maximum." She said. Great, I know that look. It's the same one that got Ella to join the cheerleaders. She (being Ella) use to be one of us misfits, but then Tess came up with a dare and she turned into a cheerleader literally overnight. "Well, I have this awesome dare for you." She said, smiling innocently.

I looked at her for a second, my eyes flashed to the exit behind her. She saw my quick glance and stood up, ready to tackle me if nessacary. I was pretty fast, but then Tess has three older brothers who taught her how to play football and soccer. Rougher than allowed for the school team, exactly the reason why she's suspended from playing the rest of the season.

"Just hear me out, Mac." She said, using her nickname for me. I never really got a straight answer for why she called me that, though.

"Fine, but I make no promises in doing it." I told her, completely serious.

"Okay." She said, cheerfully. She sat down one leg still on the outside, like she was still expecting me to back a run for it.

And I might. She'll make me do the dare one way or another.

****End flashback****for now at least***

"MAXIE!" Angel screamed in my ear. I jumped, while she started to giggle.

"Finally here, Mac?" Tess asked me, smirking.

"Yes, Theresa" I said, returning the smirk. She scowled at the use of her real name.

"Well, just for that, I'm gonna rethink your dare." She said, turning her body away from me, her arms at her chest.

"I'm sorry, Tess." I said, sounding like I was talking to a baby.

"That okay, Mac." She said, talking like a baby.

"You guys are so bipolar." Angel said, walking back to the table of terror. Why was she here anyway? I thought she was still mad at me for that dare.

"Thanks, Ange." Tess called after her. Oh, Tess used Angel to wake me up from my flashback moment. Oh.

"Now, Mac. Time for your dare." Tess said, smiling evilly. Oh. My. Cheese itz!

"Angel! SAVE ME!" I yelled after Angel. She didn't even turn around, yup she's still pissed.

"Nobody can save you now, Maximum. IGGY, GRAB HER!" Tess yelled. Iggy grabbed, who knew he was that fast? No me, that's for sure.

**(A/N: I think I'll leave it a cliffy…it's 12:31 Good morning and Happy 4****th**** of July! I'll continue later…like today…I'm sleepy…so…zzzzz)(A/N: it's 9:17 in the morning and way too early for me, but I need to finish this!)**

I stared at Tess in awe and frustration. She wouldn't hear of my protest. She just kept nodding her head and saying she understood.

Finally, after I accept the dare, she had Iggy let me go. I should have made a run for it. But I knew Tess too well. She would scream and kick like a little kid after I get away, then she'll blame me for the disruption. And then I have to go to the office and they'll agree with Tess. Well, because I've been to the office more than once throughout my whole school life thing.

Then for the second time that day, I walked over to Fang. He was still laying down, like he was asleep.

"Closet Emo." I said, sitting down my back leaning on the nearest tree.

"Huh? Oh hey Max." Fang said, sitting up. He looked so hawt. Wait, why did I say hawt? Oh, My. Cheese Itz.

"I gotta ask ya a question." I said, looking everywhere else but him.

"Okay?" He said.

"?" I said, running through the words, not stopping for a breath. Damn that Tess.

"Wait? What?" He said, looking surprised.

"Do you wanna go to the firework show with me tonight?" I said, kind of slowly but still kind of fast. HE looked at me for a second.

"Sure."

"Kay cool." I said. There was an awkward pause. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah."

****time lapse stuff TO THE FIREWORK SHOW AT WHATEVER TIME FIREWORKS GO OFF!****

We sat on a plaid blanket my mother threw out after us. She was totally okay with me going with Fang. As long as I don't end up at the police station, were her exact words.

We were at the local golf course. There were families bunched up with a bunch of kids running around with glow sticks around their necks and arms. I saw a girl about 4 years old bring spun around by some guy about 6 years old. They looked like brother and sister, maybe cousins. There were four other kids with them, all girls. They were all giggling and were wearing glow sticks around their wrists and legs. I wish I could do that.

Fang pulled me closer, I guess I was starting to shiver. It was kind of colder than usual. And I forgot my hoodie.

I saw Tess and Iggy cuddling a few spaces in front of me.

"Hey, do you wanna buy some glowsticks?" Two people said, standing over us.

"How much?" I asked, looking up.

"2 for a dollar or 5 for two." He answered. I opened my wallet and pulled out a five. So I got 12 awesome glowsticks. I connect two of them and put then over Fang's neck.

"Neon green looks good on you." I said, smirking. He grabbed two of them and connected them in a necklace for me.

"And pink looks awesome on you." He said, smiling. Not that half smile thing he usually does. Oh. My. Cheese Itz! He looks soo….ummm….forget it.

I put a glowstick on each arm on both me and fang. We used 8 glowsticks and didn't know what to do with the 4 other glowsticks. Then I got the most awesome and kind idea I ever got in a while.

I got up, Fang looked at me puzzled.

"I'll be right back." I said, smiling. I walked over to those six kids I saw earlier.

"Hey." I said.

"Heel oh." The one that was spinning around earlier. She was had hair that reached down to her waist and her eyes were a dark brown. Not the chocolate brown like mine, but darker but then not as dark as Fang's. "I'm Jazz. Who are you?"

"I'm Max." I said, smiling. She was just so cute; she had a tiny lisp like all little kids do. "Can you help me with a problem?"

"Sure." She said, smiling.

"I bought too many glow sticks. Do you want the rest?" Her eyes light up. She began nodding over and over again. "Okay, here you go." I gave her the four glow sticks; she gave me a quick hug and thanks you and ran over to the other five kids.

I smiled, then walked back to Fang. He looked at me, puzzled.

I sat by him, and the firework show began.

Fang wrapped his arm on my should and pulled me closer to him. We sat there and watched the fireworks. It was…awesome….nice….cool?

Anyway I had fun with all the awkward pauses. That just means either that we both like each other and are too nervous to say anything about it. Oh well, I like it.

****line dance*****wait, isn't a line dance some kind of country dance?*****

**So how was that? I know the ending is kind of rushed, but then…well…..I'm trying to write a novel sort of thing. It's umm….Camp NaNoWriMo. Yeah…it's kind of cool….**

**So like I promised at the beginning at the story at the top A/N (answering reviews…well not really answering just replies…cause I'm cool like that)**

**Juli: Nah, you ain't pathetic…just that cool :D**

**Kallik of Gallifrey: Yeah, I just might do that…**

**Yeah, I'll answer more but I need to post this before I take off to Page with a few friends. :D**

**Review! Please? With glow sticks both neon green and pink on top?**

**And the reviews shall each get a shout out in the next chapter aka the fight =D**

**:D *whisper (listen to Black Veil Brides!) whisper* **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey chickadees! **

**So here are the shout outs:**

_**#1: 3AllTimeLowLover3:  
>yes, purple monkies! Or is it monkeys? Hmmm…I haven't bought any of the cds yet! I just started listening to them like two weeks ago! (found them on the Vans Warped Tour App) and I haven't heard that! Hopes he's okay! And nah, I'm not part of the BVB Army, I want to be but…AND THXS FOR THE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**#2: TheCatWithBrownEyes:  
>I happy that the first chapter got a giggle! And thanks! I hope you like this chapter! =D<strong>_

_**#3: Kallik of Gallifrey:  
>YAY! Hahaha thanks for contributing! Hahaha <strong>_

_**#4: bluegraypurple:  
>yes, yes it is! THXS! FOR REVIEWING!<strong>_

_**#5: IssyRedbird:  
>I like your name hahaha, and THXS FOR DA REVIEW!<strong>_

_**#6: Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb: (are there enough Ch(s)?)  
>Yeah! I know right? N I haven't listen to nirvana in a long time! I should listen to it today! And 1 question: what id updare? Haha jkk! =D<strong>_

**And Those Were The Awesome Replys And Thanks For The Awesome Reviewers(?) **

**So Yeah, How Did You Guys Spend Your Fourth Of July? And What Is Your Favorite Band/Artist/Musician? And Yeah…I Stole Fang…Wasn't That Hard…Just Saw Him, Knocked Him Out, Then Threw Him In The Car…Wasn't That Hard. Didn't See The Flock, Wanted Iggy…**

**Yeah, Fang's kind of ummm….sleeping…. right now…yup…So…**

**I'm kind of out of it at the moment so if this chapter suks I blame my headache…yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: look at the other ones, nothings changed since then :P**

**This is the day of that flashback from the last chapter! Just fyi!**

**_line_break_awesome!_**

**Recap: (From the last chapters: Flashback)**

"What do you want, Tess?" I asked her, since she started looking at me every few second while I ate my somewhat decent food. I really should start to bring my own lunch from now on. We have mystery meat everyday. I', beginning to think that school stole the mystery meat factory and is testing the outcomes from the product on us poor kids. Oh well.

"Well, Maximum." She said. Great, I know that look. It's the same one that got Ella to join the cheerleaders. She (being Ella) use to be one of us misfits, but then Tess came up with a dare and she turned into a cheerleader literally overnight. "Well, I have this awesome dare for you." She said, smiling innocently.

I looked at her for a second, my eyes flashed to the exit behind her. She saw my quick glance and stood up, ready to tackle me if necessary. I was pretty fast, but then Tess has three older brothers who taught her how to play football and soccer. Rougher than allowed for the school team, exactly the reason why she's suspended from playing the rest of the season.

"Just hear me out, Mac." She said, using her nickname for me. I never really got a straight answer for why she called me that, though.

"Fine, but I make no promises in doing it." I told her, completely serious.

"Okay." She said, cheerfully. She sat down one leg still on the outside, like she was still expecting me to back a run for it.

And I might. She'll make me do the dare one way or another.

**(now this is where it starts!)**

"Okay so you remember back in 8th grade?" She said.

I shivered. "Those dark and evil days?"

"How were they dark and evil days? I mean, prom was kick butt!" Tess said, earning a few glares which she brushed off with ease.

"For you maybe! You ditched me to make out with Iggy! And I was forced to dance with Sam, and Dylan!" I groaned. Horrible, horrible memories. Those two couldn't dance! Like, at all!

"I'm sorry, Mac." Tess said, pouting.

"Whatever."

"That was the only dark and evil day!"

"Nope, remember when that lady came over, and she was in our health class?" I shivered. Health class was bad enough by itself. But then I had it with Tess, Iggy and Gaz. Tess and Gaz were okay, but Iggy. I shall forever be scarred.

"Oh, you mean, Mrs. Claris?" Tess asked, smirking. She was totally okay with that class.

"Whatever."

"Now, back to your dare. Back in the 8th grade, you use to fight with anybody when you were bored.." she said. Where was she going with this?

"yeah, so?"

"And you know that Fang kid?"

"Ya mean, Nick aka Fang. The King of Emo or was it Goth?"

"Yeah, him."

"Okayyy?"

"Well I dare you to fight him!" She said, standing up and pointing at me.

"no,"

"Well, you're going to do it!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are only a miracle can help you!" only a miracle huh?

I got out of my chair and went on my knees. Don't worry, I'm not proposing, but that can be a good Plan B. I put my hands together and looked up at the sky. "Please, I beg of you to give me a miracle!"

"Mac, get up. People are staring."

"Like you care."

"I really do, Mac. I really do care." She said, sarcastically. "Just do the dare."

"No, what if he…what if he doesn't fight girls?"

"Like that stopped you before."

"What if he hurts my face?"

"Then punch him in the face."

"What if a teacher comes and expelled me?"

"Then have your mother put more money into the 'donation'" She made air quotations around the word donation. My family is kind of rich and I have my own fund for my foolishness and my kickassness! It's also the money for my college, like I'm going.

"Fine, but if I'm going down, you're going down with me." I said, before getting up and walking over to that Fang guy.

"Hey." I said, when I got to him.

"Sup."

"Wanna fight?" I asked like it was no big deal, it really wasn't. I use to have at least one fight a day back in 8th grade. I even fought a few high schoolers. And Tess and Iggy were the only ones who could win against me. Mainly because I held back against them.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Why?"

"I don't hit girls."

"Wah! Sexist pig!" I said, punching him in the stomach. We started fighting after that. Basically I hit him the nose and the stomach, and blocking his shots. While he, tried to block mine and he tripped me a few time. Not really that intense.

Finally, I got bored and did what any girl did when she's fighting against a dude. Kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He went down. Poor dude. "Sorry."

I went back to Tess, grabbing my bag. She was watching me and Fang fight with a bag of chips. I saw a not so tiny rowd of people that watched us. Nudge, Angel and Ella being among them.

Wonder what I should send as a sorry present. Flowers or candy? Maybe a cup…if you know what I'm talking about all you sport people.

**_line!_**

**So yeah that's about it…I'M FINALLY FINISHED! YAY! ~happy dance~**

**Fang: Where am I?**

**Me: My living room watching Team Umizommi**

**Fang: Okay, I guess *grabs my soda***

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MY SODA! *tackles Fang***

**~time lapse~**

**So yeah, I have a youtube now…it's under PerfectXxXWeapon…got no vids but I think I'll add some later…also a fictionpress, a twitter, and a deviantart….yeah I'm that cool**

**I'll add the links to my profile later….**

**Yeah, so umm…answer the questions from above (no real purpose for them…) **

**Hmmm…ask me or Fang some questions and I'll make a new story called…"Me and Fangy-poo" So yeah….ummm…I got a poll up on my profile so VOTE!**

**But before you do that, read the other stories! Which is this one, High School and Bridesmaid…I might continue this one if the poll says so…**

**R&R, please?**


	6. AN: help understanding the plot sort of

Okay...i guess i confused a few people...well 20 toes and my friend (my mommy Bri!)(not my real mommy) (then Ty and Char and Emmy too)...so here:

Chapter # Uno: nudge gives max a dare for asking fang if he was emo or goth

Chapter # 2: Max gives Nudge a dare to kiss Iggy

Chapter #3: Tess gives max a dare to ask fang to the firework show! hahah yupp...

Chapter #4: this is a flashback...couldn't figure out how to get the fight in so i decided to put it in a flashback...well not really a flashback it's just th eflaskback continued with nothing from the present...make any sense?  
>It explained everything in the AN in my other draft...that one was on Pawky's computer...the condom on it broke...so i couldn't get on it... yup!<p>

And i have to ask you all a question: what color for my hair? i have purple, blue, or shoul di leave it blonde? yeah, i bleached another streak of my hair =D

And yesh, hopes this helps!

And if you happen to be at the Flag Mall say hi! i'm the girl sitting by another girl aka Monkeyboy and a little boy aka her son Dylan! (haha) eating bourbon chicken and had a brown hp computer infront of me! =D and yeah!


End file.
